


Flufftober Drabbles

by blasphemous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Breakfast, Canon Compliant, Cheeky Malec, Established Relationship, Flowers, Flufftober Drabbles, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemous/pseuds/blasphemous
Summary: short fluffy drabbles for flufftober, set in different universes and under various circumstances.





	1. Breakfast

“No” Alec exhaled, horrified. “By the Angel, no” he buried his face into the crook of his elbow, groaning. “Magnus?”

Magnus gave a half-asleep hum from his side of the bed, then sniffed twice in a row and exhaled a barely audible “no” that had Alec laughing and winking an eye open. “Why did we ever adopt?”

“The real question you should be asking, darling” Magnus started, voice raspy from disuse, “is why did we allow your dear sister to teach them her handmade recipes?” He lifted himself on both elbows, hanging his head back with a pained look on his face. “What _is_ that?” 

Alec's nose twitched as he sniffed to detect the right food. “I don't know” he gave up moments later, “it smells so.. _acidic._ ” 

Magnus let out a choked sound, halfway between a cry and a laugh, elbows giving in beneath him. 

Two knocks on the door made both men lay on their sides and feign sleep. “Papa? Dada?” Alec had to bite the inside of his cheeks to hold back a laugh as their three year old son approached their bed. 

He poked Magnus a few times until he rolled over and let out a “oh, hello, young man” acting like he couldn't see the smoke seeping through the bedroom door. 

Vikal gave a baby-toothed grin. “Breakfast” he said cheekily. Magnus' smile wavered. He hoped the terror on his face wasn't visible to the little boy. 

He turned to Alec and nudged him a few times. “Alexander, darling, Nicholai and Vikal put breakfast together for us.” 

Alec faked a groan and rolled onto his stomach, acting too tired. It made Magnus grit his teeth and lean down till their faces were inches apart. “One way or another, I'm not doing this alone, Alexander, get up right now or enjoy breakfast in bed.” 

Alec opened a single eye. “I'm only mortal” he croaked.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human!AU 
> 
> Alec found himself a secret admirer.

Magnus studied twelve years in school. And four in university. He's been working for six years. 

He never thought that he'd smile before nine am. Well, that was before he developed quite an intense crush on his secretary. 

He couldn't help it. Alec was everything Magnus had ever wanted. Kind, smart, handsome and contagiously _smiley._

Magnus suspected he went too far the first day he placed a rose on Alec's desk. But seeing the way Alec smiled, a warm flush rosing his cheeks as he lifted the rose so he could inhale its scent, and the way he furtively looked around in the hope that no one saw him look so _smitten_ , it made it all worth it. 

It became customary. Every day Magnus would place a flower on his desk, accompanied by a handwritten letter that held Alec's name, the name of said flower and what it symbolised. But he never signed it with his own name. 

Alec would always blush, ducking his head at times. Other times, he'd look around, desirous of any sign that would lead him to his secret admirer. 

Magnus just needed to pick up the courage and tell him. One day. 

“Mr. Bane? Hey,” Alec stood at the door with a sheepish smile, “I don't mean to pressure you but I was wondering when I'll be able to have my pay? I asked Mr. Bane—” Alec paused, “your father. I asked your father and he dismissed me. He was, and excuse my vulgarity, a dick about it.”

Magnus found himself laughing before he could hold it back, and that made Alec scratch the back of his neck with a grin. “So, I was wondering if you could...” He trailed off. 

Magnus' laugh died down and was replaced with a benign smile. “How much is your pay?”

“Oh” Alec stepped in, then took the step back. “Well, your father and I agreed on two point five thousand. He tried haggling to a lower price, though.”

“Ever the stingy one, father is” Magnus chuckled, “please don't think any lesser of me” his eyes twinkled playfully and Alec looked away with a toothy smile, shaking his head in a fond manner that had Magnus momentarily entranced. 

“Alright, here you go” Magnus held out a cheque, then lifted his brow and tilted his head, “you can come in, Alexander.” 

Alec approached Magnus' desk and took the cheque from his hand, lifting it to read over it. Magnus watched the way the secretary's cheeks gained a pink tint and the way he sucked his lip into his mouth before looking up. “You called me Alexander” he said shyly. 

Magnus gave a nod. “Is that not your name?”

“No one calls me that” Alec answered, “and only one person draws small circles instead of superscript dots” he juddered the cheque. 

Magnus' lips parted. He could feel the heat rising to his face the longer Alec looked at him. 

“Thank you” Alec eventually said, “for the cheque and for the flowers.” Magnus didn't have the chance to disprove the claim imbedded in Alec's words, the secretary already making his way towards the door. 

Then Alec stopped and turned around. “I think I'd like it more if you— manually give them to me from now on?” 

Magnus took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, cheeks aching from the width of his smile. “Of course” he exhaled. 

The next day, Alec didn't find a flower on his desk. Instead, Magnus was sitting in his seat with a red petunia tucked behind his ear.


	3. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon compliant. set after the finale.

The metallic clank of a spoon hitting the marble ground drew Alec's attention away from the book he held in hand, eyes darting up before he brought himself to his feet strenuously and strutted in the kitchen's direction. 

Magnus was standing by the stove, hand wrapped around the forefinger of the opposite hand. And when he heeded Alec's presence, he let go of said finger. “Kitchen accident” he dismissed Alec's look of concern with a cheeky grin. “Shouldn't you be resting?”

Alec's lips pursed as he inched nearer to his lover. “Can I see?” He held his hand out in request.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “It's nothing, Alexander” he said, “a little Sudocrem and I'm good to go.”

Alec didn't move, instead lifting both brows in a way he knew Magnus couldn't resist. So, with an eye roll, Magnus placed his hand in Alec's and Alec turned it over to examine the burnt tip of his finger, painted messily with Alec's attempt at nail varnish.

“It's nothing major, darling” Magnus said. 

Alec looked up, head still bowed. “It isn't” he said, “but it's a reminder of what was taken from you.”

Magnus' smile wavered but he stood his ground, lifting his head with a strength Alec admired but disliked all the same. He didn't want Magnus to ever pretend around him, especially when he was hurting.

But Magnus wanted to forget and Alec respected that.

“Do you know what I heard?” He asked with a smirk, “I heard that kisses can heal if they're given by the right person” to prove his point, he lifted Magnus' hand to his lips and brushed a kiss against his finger. 

Magnus gave him a pointed look that was countered with a sudden wave of laughter. “Go and rest, you dork” he snatched his hand back playfully and ruffled Alec's hair. 

Alec smiled and leant down to press a kiss against Magnus' cheek, lips lingering there with a breathless whisper of “we'll get through this.”


	4. Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU. College. Alec and Magnus are mischievous.

“Jace, come on, we agreed on Tuesday and Saturday for you and Sunday and Wednesday for me” Alec groaned, following Jace around their shared dorm. 

“Newsflash bro, it's Thursday” Jace turned to look at Alec with a complacent smirk. “Besides, you're talking like you even get laid on your days. The most you go is lazing around with your boxers on.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “The days aren't necessarily for sex you know, I can do whatever I want. And by the way, I actually found someone.”

That made Jace freeze, hand holding the lid of the laundry hamper as he turned his eyes on Alec. “Really now?” He arched a brow, “does he know?”

“That's just mean” Alec sighed, “yes, he knows. It's Magnus.”

“I don't know him” Jace shrugged, “so I'm gonna assume you're lying.”

“If you give me the dorm for the day, I'll introduce you” Alec tried. It finally drew a sigh from Jace, who stood straight and turned around to fully face his brother. “Okay, deal. Go and get him.”

Alec clapped his hands once, enthusiastic and in a way that made Jace momentarily feel contrite about what he's about to do. The guilt quickly subsided when Alec left the room and Jace was already shutting and locking the door with a wicked chuckle.

** *** **

“He said we can have the room for ourselves if I introduce you guys” Alec explained, smiling timidly when Magnus rested his head against his shoulder as they walked hand in hand. They were just about to enter the building when Jace popped his head out the window. “Hi, Alec!” He called out. “You must be Magnus” he went on, bicoloured eyes travelling to the handsome man standing beside Alec. 

“That is I” Magnus smiled, saluting Jace with two fingers. 

“Great to meet you, man. Alec?” His eyes were back on his brother, “change of plans. The room is mine, enjoy your date with Magnus though!” He shut the window before he could hear Alec's loud _you manipulative fuck!_

Alec turned to Magnus so he could apologise to him properly. 

“Don't apologise” Magnus lifted both arms and wrapped them around Alec's neck loosely. “I'm not interested in your dorm. However, could you tell me which one of these darlings is your brother's car?” He looked over Alec's shoulder with a smirk but Alec kept his eyes fixed on Magnus. 

“Why? What do you have in mind?”

“Keying it, of course.”

When Magnus adamantly carried out his plan, with Alec's help of course, who seemed to have found the act emotionally purging in the most oddest ways, they both acted like they couldn't hear Jace's cries from the window. Not until Jace let out a “you can have the room! Leave Porsha alone!”


	5. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so behind, I know.

During his upbringing, Alec never spoke more than a few words to get his point across. Never articulated his emotions. He just felt. He felt and felt until it was too much. 

Consumed by anger, he would resort to punching bags, to bruised knuckles, heavy pants and sweaty skin. When the weight of his sadness became too much, he would fight demons, bring himself to the brink of danger only to pull himself back — just under the wire.

Protectiveness always came in the form of aggression. It took his siblings quite a few missions to finally realise that his barked “pay attention!” and “you could've been hurt!” were in fact him trying to convey how much he cared.

That was until Magnus. Until he sauntered into his life with a smooth bluntness and such an uncritical kindness that Alec couldn't help but feel comfortable around him before even getting to know him.

** *** **

“My dear Isabelle” Magnus leant forward to kiss the air beside Isabelle's cheek, hand resting on her upper arm. “It's uncharacteristic of your brother to take a rain check without even telling me.”

Izzy sighed, pulling back with a small shake of her head. “Excuse him. Everything's been a mess today” she apologised on her brother's behalf. Magnus' brows rose in question but instead of giving him a direct answer, she nodded her chin in the direction of the training room. 

The moment Magnus stepped into the room, he could hear the repetitive sound of Alec's duke colliding with the punchbag, rapid and arrhythmic. His back was to Magnus, the white undershirt he wore damp with sweat and his legs shaking slightly with the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He stopped for a moment, but only to activate his stamina rune. 

“Alexander?” The word left Magnus' lips in a breathless whisper, one that he was sure Alec heard given the way the shadowhunter froze. 

Moments passed before Alec's forehead was resting against the punchbag he had been abusing a minute before, his hands were clenched into fists and his breathing remained heavy, shoulders rising and falling with each inhalation and exhalation. 

“I missed dinner again. I'm so—”

“None of that” Magnus interrupted. “Do you wish to talk about it?” 

“No” Alec's answer was instant, rushed, like he was just awaiting the question with bated breath. “No, I just want to sweat it out.” 

Magnus nodded, comprehensive. “Alright” he let out, loosening the cravat around his neck before flinging it to the side, followed by his jacket. “Let's sweat it out.” 

Alec smiled, despite the fact Magnus couldn't see it. “I don't want to hurt you.” 

“We've sparred before. Do you think that little of me, darling?” Magnus smirked, unbuttoning the first button of his shirt. Alec followed his movement with his eyes, then shook his head with a huffed laugh. 

“No, I just don't trust myself right now.” 

“Well it's enough that I trust you.”

** *** **

Alec ended up flat on his back, Magnus laying beside him as they both tried to regain their breath. “So”

“So” Magnus echoed, “how are you feeling?”

“Better” Alec leisurely reached for Magnus and pulled him a little closer. “Thank you.”

“Don't thank me” Magnus dismissed with a tired wave of his hand. “Now that we wilted ourselves into pulp, could you maybe word your distress instead of taking it out on the poor equipment?” It was a playful offer, one that Magnus wouldn't mind Alec turning down. But Alec, with his eyes still shut, smiled, then turned to look at Magnus tiredly. 

“There was a clave meeting today” his voice was hoarse from exhaustion, eyes drooping heavily. “And you know how those bigoted fucks are.”

The swear word had Magnus choking out a laugh, surprised and mildly relieved that he hadn't caused Alec any discomfort. “I've known that for at least three centuries.” 

“They questioned my integrity, they think I'm biased. They spoke over me, made subtle remarks. It was—” Alec cut himself off and exhaled shakily, “the first time I felt so.. _unimportant._ ”

“You're doubting yourself” Magnus stated, “their casting aspirations on you is making you skeptical of your position.” Alec didn't answer, suddenly finding the runed ceiling interesting. “Alexander?” 

“Hm.”

“Would you like an _unbiased_ opinion?” Magnus' voice was kind, in a way that didn't make Alec feel like he was fishing for flattery. Magnus didn't even await an answer, going on a second later. “You're the best leader this institute has ever had.” 

Alec huffed a laugh. “Come on, Magnus” he slung his arm over his face but Magnus turned his head just in time to see the blush rise to his face. 

“Oh you think I'm lying, do you?” Magnus asked playfully, albeit truthfully. “Let's see. You were the first to start cabinet meetings, the first to date a downworlder, the first to adjust the accords, the first to wear your downworlder lover's shirt—”

“Magnus!” Alec gave up, rolling over to hover over Magnus, forearms bracketing his head. He smiled, looking between both Magnus' eyes.

Magnus smiled. “We're finishing this conversation back at home” he stated, looping his arms around Alec's neck.

“You—” Alec poked at Magnus' chest, “are everything I've ever wanted” he whispered in a sudden instant of candour that had Magnus' brows rising in surprise.

“You—” Magnus imitated Alec's tone, “and your words, Alexander,” he went on, pulling Alec down till their lips were inches apart. “Will be the death of me.”

“Don't be dramatic” Alec breathed out, eyes dropping to Magnus' mouth.

They heard distant chatter and laughter but made no move to budge. Then a loud “doesn't _anyone_ use their bedroom anymore?!” from Jace echoed through the training room, making Alec roll his eyes. 

“Why did I ever bind myself to him?” He muttered, bringing himself to a stand and holding a hand out for Magnus.


	6. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon compliant.

Every anniversary, Magnus and Alec took turns bestowing gifts on each other.

Magnus remembered their one year anniversary, the way Alec had excitedly handed him a box that held an angel ear cuff. It was small, simple and so _Alec._

He remembered their two year anniversary, when he slid a box across the dinner table at a very fancy restaurant in Rome. Alec had rolled his eyes fondly and opened the box to reveal a name tag. It was the first time Magnus had seen Alec so giddy with excitement. It was a couple of days after they took a dog in for healing after the Shiba Inu had so recklessly thrown himself in front of the demon charging at Alec. Alec tried to be subtle about how much he wanted the dog but Magnus wasn't blind. 

He remembered their three year anniversary, how Alec had apologised for not being able to get him anything. He remembered shaking his head affectionately and pressing a kiss to the shadowhunter's cheek. And he remembered coming home to a surprise party, spending the night surrounded by everyone he loved who loved him back. Alec's family, Catarina, Ragnor, Raphael. Everyone _he_ considered family. 

Tonight was his turn to gift Alec something. And if he claimed relaxation, he was lying. 

His fingers itched for a drink, but he held back, rubbing them together incessantly as he lounged on the balcony, leaning forward against the ledge as he watched pedestrians pass by, some walking alone, business bags held tightly. Others walked in two, laughing and talking with not a care in the world.

Finally, his eyes landed on his shadowhunter, running in the distance with takeout bags in his hands. 

Upon reaching the street across from their loft, Alec looked up, eyes searching for his husband's, and when he found him standing there with a relaxed smile and a playful lift of his brow, he smiled. It was wide, toothy and emphasised on the creases beside his eyes. It was beautiful, and anyone who saw him standing like that, looking up with the prettiest smile, would know that Alec was undoubtedly in love. 

Magnus' own smile reached his eyes and he pressed a kiss to both his hands before blowing in Alec's direction. It made Alec roll his eyes with a laugh Magnus wished he could hear. 

Then Alec crossed the road hurriedly and disappeared into the building of their loft. 

 

Magnus didn't turn around when Alec stepped into the loft, his nerves suddenly taking the best of him. He did stand upright though, then began twisting his rings ceaselessly as he heard Alec's footsteps get closer.

Alec's arms encircled his waist from behind, chin coming to rest on Magnus' shoulder. “Happy anniversary, dear” he whispered, words grazing Magnus' cheek before a kiss was pressed there. On his next exhale, Magnus felt all tension leave him, body melting back against Alec's as he rested his hands atop his. “Happy anniversary, darling.“

Alec hummed. “Unless I skipped a year, I do believe you owe me a gift” it was playful, murmured against the skin of Magnus' neck, but Magnus still tensed and Alec felt his palms damped against the back of his hand. “Hey, hey, I'm just kidding. Just kidding. You don't—”

Magnus didn't let Alec finish, turning around suddenly to see his concern. 

Most of the time, on varying occasions, Magnus' gifts were unbodied, ones that created memories. Pottery classes, holidays, horseback riding, hiking.

But today he decided to go for something symbolic. Something he hoped wouldn't scare Alec away even after four years of marriage.

He took Alec's hand in his own and guided him to the living room, where they sat down side by side, knees touching. Alec looked beyond concerned at this point, brows drawn together and a muscle in his jaw ticking continuously. Then Magnus reached for a box and handed it to Alec silently. 

Alec cleared his throat. “Well, this is bigger than the usual” he said, trying to lighten up the mood. It worked, Magnus laughed. 

It was a teary laugh and there was something so odd about the whole situation that almost had Alec not wanting to open the box. But he did. 

And when he revealed what was inside, his breath hitched in his throat and he slowly lifted his gaze to look at Magnus with a questioning look, one that Magnus confirmed with a hopeful smile. 

Alec looked back down into the box, fingertips shakily skimming over the mesh of the baby shoes. He slowly put the box aside.

Magnus stilled, trying to keep his composure intact as Alec slid off the couch and onto his knees in front of him.

He lifted both hands and held Magnus' face, thumbs brushing beneath his eyes as he looked between them, his own molten with so much love and acceptance that Magnus didn't even need a spoken answer, but he _wanted_ one. 

“So, Mr. Lightwood-Bane” he said with as much courage as he could amass, attempting gaiety.

Alec leant forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. Once, twice, thrice. 

Each kiss was punctuated with a whispered ‘yes’.


	7. Canon Fix-it

“Without him, I'm— I'm nothing.”

The words stung deeper than Magnus expected. Much deeper. His heart sank and he had to part his lips to actually get oxygen into his lungs. He knew his hands were quivering faintly as he reached for Alec's, cupping them between his own. He knew what Alec's parents were like, how much they put on his shoulders without a care. Robert wasn't as harsh as Maryse, however. And despite how much she had changed in the past few weeks, it didn't quite begin to erase the past, the way she treated him as if he were no more than a tool for the clave to use, a soldier built for nothing else than fighting and protecting. He also knew how The Lightwood parents tended to favour Jace, to the point where Alec devalued himself the same way they had, thinking himself nothing more than what they raised him to be. 

The silence extended for a few more moments as Magnus stared at Alec, mystified by how little he thought of himself. 

“Alexander,” he eventually said, voice merely a decibel above a whisper, “Jace is your parabatai, I'm well aware of that. He's your brother, your friend and you love him..” He swallowed, “but don't ever think less of yourself without him” he paused, thumbs running over Alec's knuckles as he looked up into his eyes.

“I didn't mean—”

“I know. I know. I've encountered many parabatai and I know how one's absence affects the other” Magnus squeezed Alec's hands gently, “I know you feel lost right now but if you want me to do this, to help bring Jace back, I need you to promise me something.” 

Alec didn't reply, eyes flittering over Magnus' face in a silent request to go on. 

“I need you to promise me you'll learn not to put your worth in him, not to put your worth in anyone” Magnus' voice was charged with the sort of respect and care Alec wasn't familiar with in his formative years.

Jace had always been the golden child. Strong, fierce and dutiful, although a little blindly. His childhood-conformism was what made him so perfect, so loved. It was also what eclipsed Alec's efforts to shine as well, to be credited for his own accomplishments. 

Alec's insecurity came from his tenacious need to excel, to stand out of Jace's shade and be his own person, to be remembered by deed not family name, not parents and not by his parabatai. 

But Magnus now stood before him, with so much reverence and love in his eyes that Alec couldn't help but let a single tear slide down his cheek. 

Magnus' expression softened, one of his hands leaving Alec's in favour of cradling his face gently and brushing the tear away with his thumb. “Okay?” 

Alec took a deep breath and placed his hand atop Magnus', tilting his head to kiss the palm of his hand with a murmured ‘okay’.

“Now let's get your brother back.”


	8. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon compliant. slightly attached to the 'gift' drabble but can definitely be read without it :)

Alec had never contemplated a pet. He was familiar with the cats who always snuck onto Magnus' balcony and meowed their ways into Magnus' heart until he was pampering them with a medley of cat food, he was also, unfortunately, well acquainted with the institute's cat, Church. Or at least his skin was familiar with that demon's claws. 

He didn't get along with Church all that well. He doubted any shadowhunter did, and in all honesty, he couldn't tamp down the jealousy that boiled beneath his skin when Magnus had been in the library, helping research the demonic ley lines, and Church had climbed onto his lap and curled up there. 

Magnus noted Alec's envy and had teased him about it ever since. 

But this dog was stubbornly following Alec on a freezing night, and Alec was mildly frustrated with it.

“Enough!” He suddenly stopped and turned to the canine with a sharp look, “stop it. Shoo!” He waved his hand dismissively, “go!” 

The dog's ears pulled back and he stopped walking, looking at Alec with a slight tilt of his head. 

Alec kept glaring for a few more moments, until the dog let out a sound of defeat and slumped, then he turned around and continued his way down the street.

** *** **

Alec lowered his bow, shoulders rising and falling as the last Ravener Demon dissolved into nothing. He slung the bow over his shoulder and started his way back to his and Magnus' loft, where he'd have his much-desired shower and rest.

** *** **

The rapid knocking on the door had Magnus jumping and almost dropping the potion he had been working on for hours on end.

He carefully put the vial down, the knocking getting louder. “Coming, Stop hurting my door” He sang under his breath as he tied his silken robe and approached the door.

He rolled his shoulders for composure then flung the door open. The sight before him had his hand slipping away from the door. 

Alec was shivering from the January weather, his hair wetted by the deluge of rain that had started hours before. Magnus hadn't even expected him to come back to the loft after his mission, he thought the institute was closer, thus Alec spending the night there, especially in a weather as dreadful as this one. 

What caused him to let go of the door and stare though, was the fact Alec was wearing a t-shirt. 

He knew the Nephilim were endowed with a myriad of runes and that the _heat_ rune was widely used, but for Alec to wear this poorly in the glacial wintry weather? that was beyond Magnus. 

At least until he heard a small whimper that definitely didn't come from Alec, whose teeth were clattering as he tried to get words out. Magnus' gaze dropped to the leather jacket in his arms, wrapped around the shuddering form of a dog. 

“What—” he swallowed when Alec moved the leather of his jacket aside to reveal the dog, its state similar to Alec's, “Oh, Alexander, come here” Magnus stepped out of the loft and gently ushered his husband inside, hand on his back. 

If he used a little magic to warm Alec and the canine in his arms, no one had to know. 

“He lost his leg” Alec suddenly said, voice hoarse. “I didn't see the demon, it just— it came out of nowhere and I— didn't have time to so the dog just—” he waved his hand expressively, not knowing what else to say.

“Let me take a look at him, darling” Magnus slowly unwrapped Alec's arms from the jacket. The puppy's eyes snapped open and he let out another whimper, small and pained and so so heart-wrenching that Magnus had to look away briefly.

“Go and change your clothes, I may be immortal but I don't have the capacity to take care of _two_ ill boys” he chucked Alec beneath the chin and took the puppy from his arms. 

Alec stood up and trod heavily in the direction of their bedroom and Magnus watched him until he was out of sight before he gently peeled the jacket away from the dog to reveal where his leg had been chomped off. “Oh, you poor thing” he murmured under his breath, “let's take care of you, shall we?”

** *** **

“Here you go, no milk, extra—” Magnus cut himself off when his eyes perched on Alec, slumped sideways against the couch where the dog lay sedated. Alec's eyes were shut, his lips parted and his hands pressed together and placed between his thighs. 

Magnus' expression softened and he blindly put both mugs down on the table before approaching his lover and kneeling down next to him. He lifted a hand and soothed his fingers through Alec's hair. “Alexander?” He murmured, “Alexander, sweetheart, wake up.” 

Alec only inhaled deeper and gave a snore, making Magnus sigh dreamily and look at the puppy. “You little troublemaker” he scolded benignly, lifting himself to lean over and run a hand through the Shiba Inu's fur. “You stubborn, little troublemaker.” 

Then he helped Alec into a better position and allowed him to rest his head on his lap, his fingers skimming through his hair absently before he felt himself nod off as well.


	9. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human!AU. Professors!Malec. I'm still behind. I'm so sorry.

“Oh, hello, how coincidental of us to bump into each other like this.” 

Alec pursed his lips, folding his arms over his chest with a bland quirk of his brow. “Is it?” He retorted, “as far as I recall, we both work here.” 

Magnus chuckled, tilting his head to the side in a way that had Alec chewing the inside of his cheek to hold back a smile. Magnus saw it as an incentive, stepping closer and making Alec clear his throat, looking over his shoulder at his students. 

He looked back at Magnus, who had taken yet another step, not too close to make Alec uncomfortable but enough to have goosebumps rise on his skin. “Haven't you heard of personal space?” He muttered, but made no move to step back. 

Magnus' eyes gleamed. “I teach astrophysics, Alexander—”

“Dr. Lightwood” Alec interrupted. 

“ _Dr. Lightwood_ ” Magnus repeated in a smooth, coquettish tone, “ _space_ is my métier.”

Alec's gaze flickered to Magnus' lips briefly, making him smirk knowingly. “Um, I should– we– _you_ , you should get to-” Alec pointed a finger over Magnus' shoulder, “I should go” he was already brushing past Magnus with a blush blossoming high on his cheeks.

“I always seem to put you in a _nebulous_ state of mind—”

“Stop with the puns, Mr. Bane” Alec called out, a smile in his voice.

** *** **

“May I?” 

Magnus looked up from his laptop, lifting a hand to shield himself from the sun. “Done playing hard to get?” He asked playfully. It was a rhetorical question, Magnus was already scooting over to let Alec— _Dr. Lightwood_ sit next to him, but Alec seemed to had taken offence anyway, scowling in annoyance.

“You're the one who called me over” Alec mumbled, sitting down, “what's up?”

“I lost everything” Magnus answered with a sigh, “I was working on a document last night, a document that's crucial to every aspect of my life if I may add, and I fell asleep halfway through” he turned to look at Alec, who was watching him with a smile, “Chairman Meow, my cat, took it upon himself to take a stroll on my keyboard and voilà, everything I worked on is gone” he clapped his hands with a small smile, then waved at the laptop before them. “So, get to work, you're a qualified computer engineer.”

Alec nodded with a small hum. “You named your cat Chairman Meow?”

“It's creative.”

“Very” Alec smirked despite himself and brought the laptop closer. “Alright let's see.”

 

It took him exactly twenty six minutes to restore the file and when he did, he turned to Magnus with an unimpressed look. “You made me go through all this trouble just for a list of celestial pick-up lines?” 

Magnus grinned toothily. “Is your father a thief?”

“Let me guess, he stole the galaxy and put it in my eyes?” Alec asked, clearly unamused. 

“Hey now, don't be greedy” Magnus bumped his shoulder into Alec's, “two stars are more than enough” he saw Alec bow his head with a sheepish smile, “let me compensate for the trouble I put you through. Name your price.” 

“A date” Alec said, it was rushed and breathless, as if the courage to let the words out took physical effort. 

Magnus looked at him, bewildered. He saw the way Alec's lips parted, like he couldn't believe he let it slip, like he thought about dating Magnus just as much as Magnus thought about dating him. 

“A date it is” Magnus eventually said, having realised he still hasn't responded to Alec's not-so-subtle ask-out. He lifted a hand to brush a stray strand of hair away from Alec's forehead, “let me see those shoplifted stars of yours.” 

Alec laughed, loud and mirthful, with his head thrown back and not an ounce of his former shyness, then looked at Magnus with a fond shake of his head. “Spacelifted” he corrected with a cheeky smile that had Magnus rolling his eyes with a huffed laugh.


	10. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant (except Ragnor isn't dead don't @ me) I'm still behind, getting there.

“Hmmmorning” Magnus murmured against Alec's neck. He could feel Alec's fingertips trace each of his vertebrae, callous in the gentlest of ways against his skin. 

A current of warmth overcame him as Alec tilted his head to brush a kiss against his forehead. “Morning, beautiful.” 

Magnus smiled, feeling an unfamiliar warmth rise to his cheeks as he puckered his lips to press a light kiss against the skin of Alec's neck before he rolled over and opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the sunlight shining into their room. 

_Sunlight._

With his brows drawn together, he turned onto his side to look at Alec with puzzlement in his eyes. “Shouldn't you be at the institute?” His tone didn't suggest that he was complaining, the complete opposite in fact.

“I should” Alec lay on his side to face Magnus with a small smile, “but I asked Underhill and Izzy to take charge till ten.”

Magnus hummed, “did you now?” He tried keeping the remnants of confusion out of his tone but failed quite miserably. “Too tired?”

“No” Alec exhaled, “but I thought I could give my boyfriend birthday cuddles and then be a little schmaltzy and make him breakfast in bed before I head to work” his thumb was tracing Magnus' lower lip now, eyes charged with the hesitation that he had overstepped. It was heartwarming.

Magnus fell silent for a minute or two, then “which one was the culprit to tell you, Ragnor or Catarina?”

Alec hummed. “Maybe I went through your institute files” he claimed, squinting an eye impishly. 

Magnus pressed a fleeting kiss to Alec's thumb, subsiding Alec's reluctance, and between one blink and the next, he was hovering over Alec with a simper. “I think I found a plot hole, darling” he purred, low and holding no trace of irritation, “no one knows exactly what day I was born, not even me.” 

Alec's smile dropped almost instantly. “What?”

“Catarina and Ragnor realised after a few years of our camaraderie that we haven't once celebrated my birthday,” Magnus averred, “so they took it upon themselves to.. specify a day of their own. I was averse to the whole thing at first but it grew on me, we've been celebrating this day ever since.” 

Alec sucked his lower lip into his mouth, expression solemn with a hint of regret. 

“However, that doesn't mean I'm still opposed to the idea” Magnus leant down and pressed a light kiss to Alec's mouth, “especially if it means I get birthday cuddles and breakfast in bed.”

“I'm sorry if I—”

“You didn't” Magnus interrupted, using his forearm as leverage while he brushed Alec's hair away from his forehead with his other hand. “You're a sweet man, Alexander.” 

Alec finally broke into a smile – wide and happy – before he leant up to press his lips to Magnus' in a deep, short-lived kiss. “Not as sweet as the pancakes I'm about to make— _after_ we're done cuddling of course.”


	11. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Rosa's death. Mostly Simon/Alec.

“He's not heartless” Magnus sighed, elegantly twirling on his heel to face Simon and Alec. He smiled and sat down in his seat, bringing his drink to his lips and sipping lightly. “Raphael just prefers not to bring his feelings to light.”

Alec hummed pensively. “Has he always been like that or did his vampirism cause it?” He paused after a quick glance at Simon, “Because Simon seems to be pretty verbose about his feelings even in his undead state.”

Magnus laughed. It was a loud, unbridled laugh with his head thrown back and his shoulders shaking and it had Alec and Simon both smiling at the sight. 

When Magnus' laughter died down, he heard the way Simon muttered ‘I can't keep things in’ followed by a ‘not my fault you're all..’ and a grumpy face that easily passed as the best impersonation of Alec during those first few weeks Magnus had spent in his company, before Alec decided to crash his own wedding and all.

“I'm not shaming you” Alec suddenly said, turning to fully face Simon. 

“It sounded like you were” Simon waved a hand in Alec's direction then cupped his opposite elbow with it, lips pressed into a thin line. 

“Well, I wasn't” Alec gratuitously repeated, not even trying to elaborate.

Silence filled the room, only the sound of Magnus tapping the toe of his boot against the ground audible as Alec and Simon fell into a staring contest. Then Simon looked away at Magnus. “His glare's almost as scary as Raphael's.”

“First of all, Raphael has always been like that, it takes a lot of trust for him to.. disclose how he feels” Magnus said to Alec, then stood up and sauntered over to Simon with a comforting smile. “I fear for both your safeties” he said once he was stood in front of the vampire, “you don't feel safe among the wolves right now, but I've known Raphael long enough to know he doesn't like company when he's going through rough times, the DuMort isn't the right choice, if you'd like, I could—”

“He can stay at the institute” Alec suddenly said, tone strong and bearing no vestige of reluctance. “Now that Raj is wherever he is. His room is pretty fancy. Pity he was the one using it.” 

Simon looked at Alec, then at Magnus, confused. “There, settled” Magnus held his arms out with a smile, “unless you feel uncomfortable, that is.”

Simon rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully before shrugging, acting casual. “I don't mind” he said, “that way I'd even be closer to Clary, if she gets in trouble, I mean.”

Alec nodded. “Okay” he said. “And by the way,” he went on after a moment, “I really wasn't shaming you” he shook his head, “not for something like that.”

“I know” Simon smiled and Alec replied in kind. “You'll get used to my sense of humour eventually” he added playfully. 

Alec shook his head, rolling his eyes in a fashion Magnus likened to fondness. “I certainly hope not” the shadowhunter mumbled. 

After Alec had given Magnus a quick kiss goodbye and whispered that he'll see him soon, he and Simon started towards the loft door.

Magnus could vaguely hear Simon start a conversation with “so a vampire, a warlock and a shadowhunter walk into a bar..”


	12. Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human!AU. Strangers to potential lovers.

Muttered profanities and gritted curses filled the office as Alec angrily swept the floor.

Earlier that day, he had called his boss and apologised profusely for not telling him the day before that he would take the day off. His grandmother had died somewhere in the middle of the night and he didn't really pay much time or thought to calling his manager to explain the situation to him. 

As expected, Mr. Dieudonné wasn't very comprehensive of Alec's natural human emotion and exhibited his rage by yelling at him over the phone to the point where Alec had to pull the phone away from his ear, then he threatened to give Alec his marching orders if he doesn't come in as soon as possible and compensate for the hours he missed. 

In fear of losing his job, Alec did as told.

It was a little past eleven pm, everyone had left, leaving Alec cleaning the main office, shoulders tense and eyes drooping with exhaustion. 

He just wanted to go home. 

The sudden and shrill ring of the telephone made him jump, hands abruptly letting go of the broom, and with one last mumbled swear word, he stormed his way towards the desk, where the phone was pealing incessantly.

Lifting the handle to his ear, he snapped out a “what?!”, hand tightening around the phone. 

“Well someone's in a bad mood” came a mutter. “Is this Round Table Pizza?”

Alec sighed, lifting the opposite hand to rub his forehead tiredly. He circled the desk and slumped down in the leather wheeled chair. “No” he said quietly, “no, but the service is just as fucking shitty.”

A small laugh came from the other side of the line. And despite how bad Alec's day was, he felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips knowing that he at least made someone laugh. It was a simple gesture that somehow brought him such a joy. 

“I apologise, I must've got the wrong number” the man said. His voice was kind, surprisingly soothing, and if Alec ended up falling asleep on the desk and being fired the next day, it would be worth it if it meant he can hear that voice for just a little longer. “Are you alright?”

“Yes” Alec's answer was too rushed to be true, so he paused, took a deep breath and continued, “I will be” he lowered his head till his brow was resting on the desk. 

“I hope I don't come off as intrusive or rude, but I heard talking helps” the man replied, and although Alec didn't have a single idea what the man he was talking to looked like, he heard a smile in his voice, a smile that matched the one drawn on his own face. 

“I don't know about your parents, but mine always warned me against talking to strangers” Alec husked, bringing his hand to his jugular and rubbing there in hopes of clearing his voice from the tremor he knew the other man had heard. 

“I don't know about you, but I'm quite the risky man” the man murmured, “however, if you insist, my name's Magnus. I'm twenty six, hungry and extremely good at listening.”

Alec shook with a small laugh, picking at a stray thread in his jeans. “I'm Alec. It's nice to— to hear you. It's nice to hear you, Magnus.” 

“So, technically, we're no longer strangers” Magnus said after a moment of silence, “and whatever it is, I won't judge.” 

They spoke the night away, exchanging stories and sharing small jokes that had them both falling into fits after fits of laughter. 

When the first rays of sunlight shone through the window, Alec sat up, rolling his shoulders. He let the moment sink in, the dim light of the rising sun pacifying him to the core. “We've been talking for over six hours” he thought aloud, yawning the words out but not really complaining. 

Magnus hummed tiredly, the sound laden with acknowledgment and so much exhaustion that Alec felt guilty, but only for the briefest of moments because the next second, Magnus was laughing throatily, and it was worth it. Every minute of the past six-and-something hours was worth it.

“Would your parents approve of me now that you know I'm not the big bad wolf?”

Alec smiled, closing his eyes as he moved the phone from one hand to the other. “I don't care.”


	13. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon compliant.

“Talk to me” Alec whispered, fingertips tracing intricate designs against Magnus' bare chest. “What's that saying? A dollar for your thoughts?” 

Magnus grinned at the gyrating ceiling fan, pulling Alec closer to himself and dropping a kiss on his forehead. He let his lips linger there, eyes shutting as he smiled against the sudden creases of concern forming on Alec's brow. “Hey, kissing my forehead won't distract me” Alec mumbled, moving away to lie down abreast of his boyfriend, staring up at the ornate ceiling. “Talk to me.”

“Give me a dollar.”

Alec smirked, turning his head to look at Magnus' profile. 

“You told me,” Magnus' throat bobbed, jaw flexing briefly before he looked at Alec. “You told me you always..” he trailed off implicitly. 

When his intimation didn't click and Alec drew his brows together in mild confusion, Magnus turned onto his side, hands tucked beneath the pillow. “You told me you always dreamt of meeting someone..” He wasn't a shy man, at least not usually, but he couldn't help the bashful smile he directed at Alec. 

Alec's own smile widened. “Someone like you” he said casually, like he was blurting simple facts, as if it didn't have Magnus nearly melting from how _sincere_ and brazen Alec sounded.

“Tell me about that” Magnus cleared his throat, paying the dressing table a cursory glance before looking back at Alec. 

Alec re-enacted Magnus' position, letting his hazel gaze rove Magnus' face before settling on his eyes. “First, tell me what you've dreamed of.” 

“I have everything, a man I adore, friends I trust, a cat I indecisively love” Magnus pulled a hand out from under his pillow and slid it beneath Alec's to hold his. 

Alec turned his hand to rest their palms together. “Tell me” he said quietly, “there must be something?” 

Magnus closed his eyes, intertwining their fingers. “How about something elusive?” He finally asked. The silence preceding the question made Alec think that maybe Magnus had fallen asleep but now that Magnus finally fluttered his eyes open, Alec found himself shutting his own, not wanting to see the hurt in his lover's eyes. 

“Yes” he exhaled. 

“Do you remember when your mother said that standing by you is what–” Magnus started before cutting himself off abruptly, “what every mother wants for her child? That—” then there was a deep inhalation as Magnus endeavoured poise. “ _That_ is something I've never had, _won't_ ever have. The care of a mother.”

He didn't go on after the admission, his following words leaving him in short-lived, shaky rambles. Halfway through his third attempt, Alec pulled him against his body tightly, burying his face in his hair as he cooed words of succour, soothing circles against his back. 

And when Magnus fell asleep, he was still holding Alec's shirt in a loose grip, the smallest of smiles caressing his lips.


	14. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neighbours!Malec. Kinda frenemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spoilers for Harry Potter, The Fault in Our Stars, Game of Thrones season 1, 5 and 6, and Allegiant (Divergent #3)

“Dumbledore dies!” Alec had opened his window and yelled the statement out at the top of his lungs. 

It made Magnus cross his arms over his chest with an unimpressed tilt of his brow. “And the sky is blue. You call that a spoiler?” He snorted, then placed his hands on the windowsill and leant his weight against it, smirking, “Augustus Waters dies.”

Alec gasped, about to complain but quickly curbed his offended scowl, not wanting to give Magnus the satisfaction of knowing he had given him a spoiler to the book he only started two hours before. “Yeah? Well—” he swallowed, letting his eyes skim over his room, “Ned Stark dies.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, clearly exasperated with the weak spoilers his neighbour was firing at him. “Sean Bean dies in nearly every one of his works, Alexander. That wasn't quite the shocker.” 

“Tris dies!” 

“It was my turn” Magnus gritted, narrowing his eyes menacingly. It drew a smirk from Alec, who shrugged flippantly. 

“And what are you gonna do about it?” 

“Jon Snow dies” Magnus snapped. It gave Alec a small amount of pleasure knowing he was driving Magnus up a wall, especially when Magnus' cheeks were flushed so beautifully. Kinda.

They've been playing this game for three months now, after Magnus had purposely spoiled The Lord of the Rings during a family dinner with the Lightwoods. Their hate was supposed to grow with each spoiler, but Alec just found himself thinking more and more about his infuriatingly gorgeous neighbour and smiling with fond irritation with each plot twist thrown from Magnus' bedroom window to his. 

“I know” Alec replied, “and gets revived in season six, you're _so_ behind, Magnus” Alec tilted his head sardonically, “you can do better. Knock my socks off.”

“I want to kiss you” Magnus responded. “So bad.”

Alec's lips parted in shock and he inhaled a shaky breath through them. He incredulously stared at Magnus, whose smirk was almost _sprawling_ across his face in a smug fashion. “What? Did I catch you off guard?” Magnus asked innocently, standing up to lean sideways against the inner window jamb. 

Alec cleared his throat, trying to compose himself. “N-No” he mumbled, paying a cursory glance at his surroundings. 

He knew, somewhere deep down, that all their bantering and constant bombardments with spoilers would lead to something, but something more than a playful amity didn't really cross his mind. Well, it did, just not realistically. He didn't think Magnus thought about him like that at all. 

With a deep breath and a brief swipe of his tongue over his suddenly dry lips, Alec turned his eyes back on Magnus, who still wore his ego as if it were an article of clothing. 

“Maybe I want you to kiss me.”


	15. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human!AU. High school.

**Unknown: hello, dear. It's Magnus. We have chemistry and philosophy together. You left your book on the bus.**

**Unknown: that sounds like I'm about to blackmail you. I can assure you that your book is safe with me. I'll give it to you tomorrow?**

With each word, Alec's palms became slippery as he tried to hold the phone tighter. He read over the words, once then twice, heat spreading from his face to his neck and down to his lower back. _This can't be happening._

He could feel his heart slam against his ribcage, pulsing in his temples as he cupped his phone in both hands and pressed his mouth to the top of it with his eyes clenched shut. He couldn't stop pacing, mentally measuring the capacity of his room with nervous strides. _This isn't happening._

With a deep, calming breath, he rolled his shoulders back and sat down on his bed, sliding his phone open. He stared at the text for a moments, thumbs hovering over the keyboard indecisively, then _did you open it?_

He made a quick job of adding Magnus to his contacts, trying to still his shaking hands in the process. 

**Magnus:** **what type of person do you take me for? I would never.**

Alec exhaled in relief, closing his eyes in a brief second of solace. 

**Magnus:** **can I?**

** *** **

Magnus spared the book a cursory glance, a smile crossing his features before he looked back at his phone. 

**Alexander:** **I feel like you already did.**

**Magnus:** **I unintentionally opened the first page and stopped when I realised it was personal. My apologies.**

**Alexander:** **you're probably freaked out.**

**Magnus:** **I think the word you're looking for is flattered. Because I am. Your writing is amazing.**

**Alexander:** **you're just saying that to spare me the embarrassment.**

**Magnus:** **I'm not. You're very talented, Alexander.**

**Alexander:** **and you're very beautiful.**

Magnus' heart leapt in his chest at the last message, his smile widening as he ran a thumb over it like Alec would somehow feel it. 

**Alexander:** **I'm sorry if I creeped you out. I don't have some weird ass crush on you or anything, you just happen to be my muse.**

**Magnus:** **I've never been anyone's source of inspiration.**

**Alexander:** **maybe no one sees you the way I do.**

**Magnus:** **a coquet too, how charming.**

Magnus saw the three dots undulate on the screen, implying that Alec was typing, then he stopped typing, then started again, like he, too, was finding difficulty replying. 

**Magnus:** **it would be weird of me to ask you out, right?**

** *** **

Alec stared at the last message, teeth denting his lower lip to the point where he could taste the metallic tang of blood on his tongue. 

**Alexander:** **would you be doing it because you want to?**

**Magnus:** **gods, yes.**

Alec laughed softly, shaking his head for having put himself in such a ridiculous situation. 

**Alexander:** **then would it be weird of me to say yes?**


	16. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high school!AU.

Alec slumped against the brick wall of his school building, bumping his head back with shut eyes. It was easier to breathe back here, when he could, just for a small amount of time, be himself. 

The rain was getting heavier which every second, coalescing with puddles, shallow streams and the few tears Alec had let free. 

“Can be draining, huh?” 

Alec's eyes flew open and he stood upright, faking a cough to clear his throat. “What?” He asked, not sparing the boy standing beside him a glance. He knew if he did, he'd see how hard Alec was trying to amass the shreds of his sangfroid. 

“People.”

Alec found himself laughing, turning his head to look at the boy. 

_Magnus Bane._

Alec met Magnus in sophomore year. They were both trying to come up with excuses not to do P.E. and that's how they ended up excused and hidden away in the janitor's room, gulping down a fizzy drink. They rarely spoke after that, but they shared quick glances in the lab and occasionally simpered at each other in history class. 

Alec remembered the time last year when he caught Magnus looking at him in the library. They exchanged shy smiles and both looked back down at their books.

“I admire you” Alec said, looking back ahead. “So much.” 

Magnus hummed thoughtfully. “What exactly do you admire about me?” He wondered aloud, paying Alec a quick look before digging his hands into the pockets of his jacket and looking up at the grey sky.

“Everything” Alec replied, “you're so outspoken and brave. I don't think I could go through half the crap you've been through in the past two years.” 

They fell silent, only the sound of the rain hitting the stone ground audible to Alec besides the beating of his heart. 

“Let me tell you something, Alexander” Magnus suddenly said, sidling closer to Alec, “I know who I am. I love men and women. I know that isn't _greed_ or _confusion._ I'm content with who I am and I understand what you're going through. I know how hard it is to feel comfortable in your own skin but here's what I've learnt since—”

“You know about me, don't you?” Alec interrupted, words shaking. He was surprised to know the tremor in his voice was from the glacial weather and not from the fear of Magnus knowing. “You know.”

“I had my suspicions” Magnus' tone held a smile. “But you should know that I'd never tell.”

“I know” Alec breathed out. “Funny how we barely know each other and you're the only person I happen to trust.”

Magnus moved till he was standing in front of Alec, ducking his head to catch his gaze with his own. Once their eyes met, their smiles grew in unison. Magnus' expression softened at the sight and he took a reluctant step closer. “I learnt that self-acceptance is a strength in itself” he said kindly, “and as long as you know who you are and you accept it, no one can hurt you.” 

Alec lifted a hand, as if to _touch_ , only for a second before he lowered it again and nodded soundlessly. 

When Magnus finally tugged him into a hug however, Alec melted into his embrace easily, arms wrapped tight around him and face tucked into his neck. “Thank you” he murmured against the felt of Magnus' collar. “Thank you.”


	17. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon compliant!

“I just want to do something _mundane_ , y'know?” Alec sighed, “but enough about me, all I'm doing is complaining. Tell me more about your day?” He started to run his thumb gently over Magnus', swinging their arms between their bodies.

Magnus began slowing down, attention obviously elsewhere as he looked around them furtively. “Alexander?” He asked, tone distant-minded, “have you ever rung a bell?”

Alec drew his brows together at the question, confused by the suddenness of it. “I know all about our time-honoured practices, but do you really think we're that unrefined?” he asked playfully, bumping his shoulder into Magnus'. “Yes. I've rung bells.”

Magnus hummed inattentively and squeezed lightly as his hand and the next moment, Alec was being hauled towards a building, where a palette of shining bells were planted on the wall. “Let's ring bells” he let go of Alec's hand, “you take this row and I'll take that, just—” he ran his hand down his row, making each bell ring a different tune in the wake of his fingers. Alec on the other hand, took his time, pressing his thumb against each one individually and with an adorable but unnecessary finesse that had Magnus staring at his profile lovingly. 

“Hello?”  
“Who is it?”  
“Hello?”  
“Can I help you?”  
“Pizza delivery?”  
“Who is it?”  
“Hola?”

Alec's eyes widened and he turned to look at Magnus, the realisation of what his boyfriend had enticed him into doing finally dawning on him. Magnus responded with an impish smirk and grasped Alec's hand, pulling his puzzled lover away from the bells and rushing down the street. 

“Why did we do that?” Alec whispered, the lowness of his voice making it seem as if they had just committed a grand crime. 

“For the heck of it” Magnus answered, shrugging a shoulder, “I've seen children ring bells and flee, it seems fun so I thought I'd try it with you. Although, for someone who wants to do something _mundane,_ ” the adjective was emphasised on with exaggerated air quotes, “you don't seem all that enthusiastic, my dear seraphim” he gave Alec a playful wink.

Alec's cheeks flushed prettily at his newly-acquired nickname, ducking his head. Then everything else Magnus said beside _my dear seraphim_ sank in and he gasped in faux horror.

“Are you saying I'm not fun?” He exclaimed, “are you accusing me of being.. _boring?_ ” 

Magnus began to deny the claim but Alec was already walking ahead of him with purpose, towards another building that had a single row of expensive bells and two cameras on each side of its gate. 

“Alexander, no!” Magnus called out, hurrying after Alec. Alec didn't pay him any mind, stopping at the gate and stubbornly pushing each bell twice. His expression was twisted in concentration and a grumpy scowl puckered his lips. 

_“Hey! You!”_

Alec snapped his head up, eyes widening once he saw the uniform-clad man behind the gate storming his way. He didn't stop though, adamant to show Magnus how adventurous he could be. He kept pressing each bell, eyes on his scolder.

“Okay, okay, Alexander,” upon reaching Alec, Magnus benignly slapped his hand away from the bells, “point proven. You don't have to pester a whole embassy to— _Run!_ ” 

And they ran.

Magnus couldn't remember the last time he ran just for grins, without danger hot on his heel, with his hand in Alec's and his sides aching from exertion and the bursts of laughter he couldn't control. 

Once they reached a desolated alley, too narrow and dark to be seen, Alec bent down, hands on his knees and breaths leaving him in small, airy chuckles. Magnus leant against the wall, dropping his head back as he tried to drag oxygen into his lungs. “Point proven” he repeated, waving a hand. 

It took them a few moments to steady their breaths, and when they did, Alec crowded Magnus against the damp stone of the alley wall with a mischievous smirk that evinced his intentions. He swiped his tongue over his simper, relishing the way Magnus' eyes flashed golden as they flickered to the shadowhunter's lips. 

Then he leant down, his breath hot against the shell of Magnus' ear. “I'm fun, alright.”


End file.
